User talk:Ellis99
Section 1= I II III IV V |-| Section 2= VI VII VIII IX X |-| Section 3= XI XII XIII XIV XV ---- Baby Evolution Since Pichu is a Baby Pokemon, would Raichu be a first or second stage Pokemon? I am just unclear on what to do about that on the Raichu TCG page. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:58, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Okay, Thanks! --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:48, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Images That's not exactly possible. I can only upload images from the videos, which may or may not have the logo on them. Besides, it isn't that much of a deal, unlike the quality of some of the images. Energy ''X'' 09:45, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Reply I have started this account back in September 2011 (not on this wiki though) and I really liked it when I started to edit and continued doing it for I suppose almost 5 years.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:41, May 2, 2016 (UTC) I started here on April 29, 2014 but I started at another wiki on September 14, 2011.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:07, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, time really flies by quickly~.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:11, May 2, 2016 (UTC) When he does it again, I will give him a warning. If he then doesn't listen, I may block him.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:34, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I don't really see any difference? It might be just a wiki update since they were busy yesterday with the wiki.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:45, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I like this version better since it shows Serena being busy with Fennekin instead of only showing Serena.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:27, May 7, 2016 (UTC) TCG Stuffs... Again Misch60 sent me a message on some TCG stuff. How can I do what he has said? --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:58, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Okay, will do. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:00, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Where can I create forums? I can't seem to find where or know how to do it. --Mario101luigi202peach404 15:07, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Maybe I read your mind, and knew you were going to say that... Mario101luigi202peach404 12:31, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry. I'm just having a really good day at work today. I'm happy. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:00, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Do You... Like Code Lyoko? Sorry to bother again, I'm just wondering. --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:08, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I was wondering because your old signature had the words CODE XANA in it. --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:36, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:Images I know those episodes are missing images. I will upload them as soon as the sub comes out.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:28, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Mostly subtitled ones.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:37, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Forum I commented to you about you volunteering. I didn't know whether or not to talk to you here or on the page, so I did it on the page just to let you know. --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:17, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Edits I just made a template for move descriptions in games. You can see how it looks on Aromatic Mist. I'm going to do a target template too. In the mean time, can you delete this Template:Movedescend|template as its unneeded. --Rai 水 (talk) 23:29, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :Okay I fixed the problem for it turned out at the bottom template for move description. I want the out line to be dark not light. This was applied to all of my templates I created. It makes the templates pop. Check out Aromatic Mist again to see how you like it? --Rai 水 (talk) 07:21, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::???...I already applied the dark outlines to all my templates, if that was what you meant. --Rai 水 (talk) 12:01, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh that, sure. I was thinking of doing it when I seen how nice it looked for the description box. --Rai 水 (talk) 12:17, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::Alright so I applied the rounded part to one of the mid section parts of the move list template just to test how it looks. Check it out on Aromatic Mist and Baby-Doll Eyes (this includes how it looks with has level change). --Rai 水 (talk) 12:26, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::Okey Dokey. And some temps as much as we want to, aren't going to be able to be designed the same, as you pointed out with the temp you tried. But, I'll get updating the other templates. --Rai 水 (talk) 12:31, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Oh thank you. But, to be fair, I had some prior experience dealing with templates. I wasn't an expert, more of a novice, but still. I'm still learning up to this day. I'm also thinking in the next week or so, that I'm going to apply for Content Moderator. Its been nearly a month since I became a rollback. --Rai 水 (talk) 12:37, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :Now that my templates have all been altered with round borders, my next job is to make a template for selectable targets for moves. --Rai 水 (talk) 13:34, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Aromatic Mist has been added with a description box and target box. This is a good example of how a move page should properly look like. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:04, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::I decided to get rid of rounded borders for the move list templates because it looked too weird for my taste. However, the rest could stay because with the others, they are evenly shaped in length anyways. --Rai 水 (talk) 23:53, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Manga Question, I know important pokemon like Groudon (Adventures) are essential, but what about minor pokemon like Gliscor or Dustox? How come those two are on here?--Kyurem147 (talk) 09:14, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Reply There would simply be confusion, as to which character would need to be listed in debut section and which don't. It's easier and simpler this way. Energy ''X'' 09:38, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Some of the rivals do not have their counterparts. Regardless, this is how it is being done. Energy ''X'' 12:12, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Template Not trying to rush you, I'm just wondering if the TCG template has been created. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:26, May 10, 2016 (UTC) You're totally fine. I was just wondering. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:57, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Do let me know when it is made though, so I can start working on TCG pages again. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:23, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Image glitch Yeah, glitches like that are common with images (I think it's a cache issue). You'll need to have the image restored and then deleted again, which should fix the problem. And occasionally you might be logged out, maybe due to Wikia maintenance (happened to me a few weeks ago). --Shockstorm (talk) 22:29, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :No, I saw your edit summaries yesterday so I thought I'd let you know. --Shockstorm (talk) 17:03, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Re:Administrator Tagline Weird, not sure if that's something I am able to fix though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:37, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Don't have any episodes of the Hoenn region, so I won't be able to.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:17, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Ah, that's something I am able to do and will do, yeah.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:19, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 06:36, May 12, 2016 (UTC) I think there was no better image of showing Alain Mega Evolving his Charizard than the existing one but I am not sure. I don't have the episode anymore though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:51, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Leafage Hy Rowlet can use Leafage aasdsd 17:26, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Pardon Whaaa? Yah, I also can't get back into avingnon. lol. so I'm slay again. Can't remember the password / don't care enough to want back into it. Uh, you what? Lol, It's me, this password is really difficult for me to even remember. lol Forum A request for a promotion has been made. Your opinion will be much appreciated. join in. Click here. --Rai 水 (talk) 22:49, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the support! --Rai 水 (talk) 05:05, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Description Section I can't remember why, but there was a reason I wanted it to go effect and then description. Why? Do you want it to go before the effect? --Rai 水 (talk) 12:22, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :Now I remember why I did it that way. Because before I merged to contests descriotions into the contest data section on the infobox, it was on the effect section and some move descriptions say they use it to target a Pokémon although that's not how contests in games go. But since I changed that part up, it seems okay no to switch it back as that's what I had set up before (Description then Effect). --Rai 水 (talk) 12:34, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::No need as I created contest descriptions to go with the corresponding contest from specific games in the infobox. See Blizzard for an example. --Rai 水 (talk) 12:42, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Wait. I also remembered that the reason for the order was because I wanted to the first thing to include the effect what happens in battle as the normal descriptions tells a little about that. Because there are effects in other areas too. Such as outside of battle and contests. I think I want to keep it the way we currently have it if you don't mind. And maybe for descriptions I should change it to "Battle Description" as that is technically the version we get from the battle moves section of a Pokémon. How does that sound? --Rai 水 (talk) 12:49, May 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::I don't know how feel about what I previously suggested. So I'm going to try something else that I think might solve my issue and still allow the description to go first instead of the effect. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:23, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Bad Image When you put that Bad Image template, what does it mean specifically feel free to remove and replace?--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:48, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Reply What, you mean like how they have in galleries? Well, I'd prefer that we have something that is unique, to us only. Energy ''X'' 11:06, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Ah. Well, that's what the "See also" section would work in here. But someone decided to remove some of them... Energy ''X'' 11:14, May 14, 2016 (UTC) XY or Oras and I need help, ok I finish the XY NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 11:33, May 14, 2016 (UTC) I need help and why do u want me to do it NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 11:37, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Okay since you like the game, I will do it NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 11:39, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Okay NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 11:43, May 14, 2016 (UTC) I know already how it would look like. As said, See also section cleared that thing up. You'll have to discuss this with Rachin, however, since he removed some of the sections. Energy ''X'' 14:16, May 14, 2016 (UTC) I seen how you wanted variant pages to look like on a template on the bottom page as shown on Kite Tenjo's page from Yu-Gi-Oh!. I can't say I'm for it. Seems unneeded in my opinion. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:04, May 14, 2016 (UTC) By all means if you feel strongly about it, then create a forum. I will of course express why I oppose in full detail. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:07, May 14, 2016 (UTC) The definition of words Perhaps you could explain it to me? It seems like something that would be easy to explain and I understand that I really do need to catch up a lot! There's a lot of things I seem to have missed, especially if we have started changing the dictionary definition of certain words such as "missing" and "image". I seem to have been gone so long my silly little brain has no clue how to detect whether and imagine is missing or not. Silly me!!!! -- 10:59, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Reload I got it. Next time I'll look at an image more closely before I change it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:29, May 15, 2016 (UTC) I will, this is new to me. I didn't know that reloading had quality rules (no matter the size).--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:33, May 15, 2016 (UTC) The ORAS walkthrough is completed NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 13:53, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Welcome NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 14:16, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Welcome and can you tell everybody the ORAS walkthrough is done NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 14:17, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Forums You have made good points in the recent forums. I have made my say, if you don't mind. And I do want to remind you about creating the template for the TCG pages. --Mario101luigi202peach404 12:08, May 16, 2016 (UTC) That's alright. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:57, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Have you made the template yet? --Mario101luigi202peach404 19:34, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Move page Why did you move the page when Watt, from Kalos, is just Japanese name for Jules (Kalos)? Energy ''X'' 11:18, May 21, 2016 (UTC)